This invention relates to bearings and is more particularly concerned with wheel bearings for motor vehicles equipped with anti-lock braking systems.
The present systems of this kind require the provision of an excitor ring on each road wheel or more usually on a component which rotates with the road wheel. In arrangements according to this invention, a bearing assembly is provided for the mounting of the excitor ring.
According to this invention there is provided a wheel bearing for a motor vehicle comprising radially inner and outer race rings and rolling elements in rolling engagement with raceways in said race rings, the outer race ring having at two axially spaced locations on its radially outer surface, each providing an axial and radial location for an excitor ring, thereby to provide two mounting positions for the excitor ring.
The invention also provides a bearing for the wheel of motor vehicle comprising an outer race ring providing one or more radially inwardly facing raceways, an inner race ring or rings providing raceways respectively facing outwardly towards the raceways of the outer race ring, and rolling bearing elements between the raceways of the inner and outer race rings, the outer race ring having at two axially spaced locations on its radially outer surface a cylindrical surface and an axially facing location shoulder at one axial end of each cylindrical surface, the two shoulders facing in the same axial direction and the arrangement being such that an excitor ring can be mounted on either of said cylindrical surfaces.
The invention also provides a bearing arrangement having an outer bearing ring which carries an inwardly presented raceway, an inner bearing ring which is located in the outer ring and carries an outwardly presented raceway, and rolling element located between the raceways of the inner and outer rings such that they roll along the raceways as one ring rotates relative to the other ring; the bearing ring which rotates having two annular seats which are spaced axially apart, either one of which is capable of supporting an excitor ring.
In some constructions according to the invention the outer race ring may be in the form of an annular outer element or hub and an annular inner element or race which is press fitted in the outer element and which provides the radially inwardly facing raceway or raceways, the two said cylindrical surfaces and location shoulder being formed on said outer element.
In a preferred arrangement according to the invention, the outer race ring has an outwardly projecting flange which is adapted to have studs or bolts projecting axially from one axial face thereof and said shoulders face in the opposite axial direction to said axial face. Where the outer race ring comprises outer and inner elements, the flange is formed on the outer element.